The sweet Life of Zack and Cody
by gabgaws12
Summary: Zack,Cody,and Baily, school year is over on SS Tiption. Relationships Zack/Maddie, Cody/Baily. Baily comes lives at Tipton. Zack sees Maddie for the first time since she kissed in Lictenstamp and saved him .
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Zack and Cody

The second chAPTER 2 will be the second chapter. I will put it up either the end this week, or early next week. episode 1 I am stick of doing everything for that girl. I am still not her boyfriend.

Chapter 1 Part 1 Outside Tipton

The STORY starts off with Zack, Cody, and Baily coming home to the Tipton from Seven Seas High. They are outside the Tipton.

Cody: Zack, Man it's good to home.

Zack: Yeah it is I really missed everyone.

Cody: You Mean, you really missed Maddie.

Zack: No, I haven't even thought about her ever since she kissed Me, and told Me she didn't feel anything.

Cody: Zack, your telling me you haven't even thought about her.

Zack: Yeah Cody, I'm Finally over her.

Cody: Your Full of Shit Zack, She kissed You, You finally got feel what it is like to kiss her.

Baily: Cody Don't bug him, you can see he is mad.

Zack: OK I'm not over her, I still care about her ok and I'm still madly in love with her. And I miss her a lot.

Cody: I knew you were not over her.

Zack: Ok, Your right, Cody, Come guys lets go home.

Chapter 1 Part 2

Zack and Cody: Hey Norman Whatz up.

Baily: Cody whose that?

Cody: That's Norman the doormen.

Norman: Whatz up Zack and Cody.

Zack: nothing much, Norman whets up.

Norman: Noting Much, Just opening and closing doors.

Then Estaban walks over.

Estaban: Hey Little Blond peoples, Welcome home, Little Blond peoples no long little. NOW Big blond peoples

Zack: Estaban it's good to be home. And Congrets on Becoming the manger of the Tipton.

Cody: Yeah Congratulations Estaban on becoming the manger.

Estaban: Thank you, Who is your friend?

Cody: That's my girlfriend Baily.

Estaban: Nice to meet you, Baily.

Baily: Nice to meet you Estaban. I have heard a lot about you from the boys and London.

Zack: Estaban, Is Maddie working tonight?

Estaban; Yeah Zack, She is working right now. If you want go say hello to her.

Zack: No Estaban, I'm fine I was just wondering if she was here.

Estabon:Are you Mad at Maddie? Zack.

Zack: No, I am not mad at her, I'm just not talking to her right now. And I am tired of her.

Estaban: Zack, Why are you tired of her?

Zack: Estabon, I Just don't want talk about out right now.

Estabon:Ok Zack, Bye Guys see you later.

Zack, Cody and Baily walk over to elevator. Zack pushes the elevator button. Maddie runs over to them.

Maddie runs over and hugs Cody and Bailey. And then she tries to run over and hug Zack. And then the elevator Door opens. Zack Walks in the elevator, stares at Maddie, while the doors close and waves with a dirty look on his face.

Zack: Hello, Goodbye.

Chapter 1 part 3

Maddie: Hey Cody, Whatz wrong with Zack? Why Is he mad at me?

Cody: I Don't Know what's wrongs with him either, he has been a really dick lately. And I don't know why he is mad at you, you tell me why.

Maddie: I thought that he would have missed me the most and then when he saw me he would run over to me and gave me hug me. Maybe he is finally over me?

Cody: Maddie, I don't know if he is over you yet.

Maddie: Cody, Baily, How's yours guys relationship working out.

Cody: It's going pretty good. I am so happy that Zack helped me and bailey get together.

Maddie: I am really happy for you guys. I hope I can get a boyfriend that makes me happy.

Baily: Yeah it's been fun being Cody's girlfriend. I am happy, I am with him.

Maddie: Baily, Do you want hang out later with London in her suite?

Baily: Sure Maddie, I'll come and hang out with you and London.

Maddie: And sorry guys, But I have to get back to work.

Cody: Bye Maddie, See you later.

Baily: Bye Maddie, see you after work.

Then the elevator Door opens. And Baily and Cody walk in the elevator. And push the button to the twenty-third floor.

Baily: Cody, Did you see Maddie reaction to Zack not saying hello to her. Just walking by her and not giving her a hug. And giving her a Dirty smile. And waving to her while the doors close.

Cody: Yeah I saw her reaction. I think she felt hurt, that one of her closes friends didn't even say hello and give her a hug. Even thought he says he cares for her a lot.

Baily: Cody, I think she was lying, when she told Zack she didn't feel anything.

Cody: Yeah Baily, Zack knows she's lying he is not stupid. He knows she felt something when they kissed.

Baily: I think that me and you should help Maddie and Zack get together.

Cody: Your right we should help my brother get his dream girl. Just like he help me get you.

Baily: Zack is Maddie's prince charming and her knight in shinning armor. And she is his princess. There meant to be together.

Cody: Baily, Your right. Over years I thought and told Zack never had a chance with Maddie, but now I realize they are totally perfect for each other. She makes him a better man, and he tries harder to good school. (Cody then kisses Baily.)

Baily: Cody, I have a Question.

Cody: What?

Baily: Did you ever think of Maddie as more then a friend.

Cody: Ioo no, Maddie is just like an older sister. And I never did and I am not into to older girls, because I just let my brother think of her like that and have her.

Baily: So, Do you love me.

Cody: Yeah I do. (Then Kisses Baily passionately on the lips.)

Cody: Baily lets go to my suite. And later I'll talk to Zack about Maddie. And I'll talk with Maddie to.

Baily: I'll talk to Maddie later when I hang out with her and London.

Chapter 1 part 4 (Zack and Cody Martin's Suite)

A couple hours after, Zack wants a chocolate bar, but asked cody to go down and get it. Baily is hanging out with London in her suite.

Zack: Cody can you go down stairs and get me a chocolate bar from the Candy Counter.

Cody: Zack, Why can't you Just go down get a chocolate bar yourself?

Zack: I don't feel like going down there.

Cody: Oh you mean you don't feel like seeing Maddie and confronting her.

Zack: No.

Cody: Then Why are being such a dick to Maddie ever since we gotten home.

Zack: I don't feel like talking about it right now.

Cody: You know what, I feel like talking about it right now.

Zack: I don't.

Cody: We are. Zack why are you treating one your closes friend and the girl you have loved ever since you were 12 like shit. Maddie doesn't deserve this.

Zack: I am treating her like this because I am sick of her cody.

Cody: Why are you sick of Maddie.

Zack: I am stick of doing everything for that Girl, and I am still not her boyfriend.

Cody: Zack, You want to be her boyfriend?

Zack: Yeah Cody, I loved to be her boyfriend. And I love her. And I have done a lot for her and I care for her.

Cody: Zack, I'll help you get Maddie to be your girlfriend.

Zack: How?

Cody: How about you try talking to her first about it.

Zack: No, it's not worth it anymore she doesn't think of me like that. She said our kiss didn't mean anything, and it was for encouragement.

Cody: She is lying.

Zack: I know she is too.

Cody: then don't give up.

Zack: I am done and I don't feel like getting rejected anymore. If she wants me, then it's her turn to try to get me. Because I am done.

Cody: Zack fine I'll go get you your candy bar.

Zack: Thanks bro.

Chapter 1 part 5-Lobby, In front of Candy counter. Elevator doors opens Cody walks out and over to candy counter.

Cody: Hey Maddie.

Maddie: Hey Cody.

Cody: Two Chocolate Bars.

Maddie: What kind?

Cody: One three Musketeer Bar, and one of Zack's favorite candy bars.

Maddie: I thought that Zack would be down right now to get a bar.

Cody: Maddie, I found out that he is mad at you and tired of it.

Maddie: Why is he mad at me?

Cody: Maddie, he is mad that he loves you and you don't love him back.

Maddie: What do mean he says he loves me. He doesn't even know what love is?

Cody: Maddie, If he doesn't know what love is then. Think about all of the things he has done for you in the past 4 years look me in the eyes and tell me that he didn't do it because he loves you. Maddie, give Zack a chance he could be your best boyfriend.

Maddie: Cody, I'll have to think about it

Cody: Fine think about it, And one more thing. Maddie, If your afraid of getting hurt by Zack. Don't be, I know Zack he cares about you, he won't hurt you or give you pain.

Maddie then Hands Cody the candy bars.

Maddie: Cody, I am closing soon, and I going upstairs to the suite.

Cody: Bye Maddie, think about what I told you. (Cody then pushed the elevator button, and the elevator door opens, cody walks in the elevator.)

Maddie: Cody, Hold the elevator.(Maddie then walks into the elevator.)

Maddie: Cody, I going up to London suite now to hangout with Baily and London. I will probabley talk with them about the situation with Zack and Me.

Cody: Good, So you will think about it, and then maybe give Zack a chance.

Maddie: Cody, I promise I will think about Zack becoming my boyfriend.

Cody: Thanks Maddie, I hope you figure it out.

Maddie: Good bye Cody, Don't tell Zack, but I will decide after talking with London and Cody. (Then Cody gets off the elevator) (Cody walks in Martin Suite.

Cody: Here's your chocolate bar Zack.

Zack: Thanks Cody.

Chapter 1 part 6

In London Suite, Maddie, Baily, and London hanging out in Living room watching TV, and talking. London left the room to change her clothes. Baily is talking about her cody and talking about Zack.

Maddie: Baily, How was your day at the Tipton for the first time hanging with Cody.

Bailey: I had fun having Cody showing me around there home. And it must Be A Fun Place to hang out.

Maddie: Yeah It is fun place to hang out and work. Especially when Zack and Cody were here before going on the ship.

Bailey: Maddie, I have never thought I would be happy with Cody as my boyfriend. And I never thought I would be him after what happen in my last relationship with my ex-boyfriend Moose.

Maddie: Baily, Cody cares about you a lot. And Baily you want me tell you the truth?

Baily: Truth about what?

Maddie: Baily, The Truth About the Kiss between me and Zack.

Bailey: OK, Maddie.

Maddie: Baily, you know how I told Zack I didn't feel anything when I kissed him. When he saved me from becoming a 8-year olds prince's bride.

(London enters the room.)

London: What are you two talking about while I was getting changed.

Bailey: Maddie, Was just about tell me truth about the kiss between her and Zack.

London: Oh, You know Zack likes you Maddie.

Maddie: No Da, Zack likes me. What I was saying before London came in was. Truth about the kiss is, It wasn't for encouragement, I did it because I like Zack. And I did feel something when he kissed me.

London: What did you when he kissed you.

Maddie: When he kissed me, I felt protected, and loved, and cared for by someone who always cared for me. And the kissed felt good, and he is a great kisser.

Bailey: If you liked when he kissed you why did you lie to Zack then.

Maddie: I was scared.

London: Scared of what?

Maddie: Scared of thought being with a guy who is threes years younger, and Scared of thought of being with Zack.

Bailey: Why is it so bad to not be with the guy that loves you and do anything for you all because he is three years younger then you.

Maddie: It is bad because I used to baby-sit Zack and Cody when they were 12

Bailey: Tell me ten things Zack has done for you over Years. And Maddie age doesn't matter with love.

London: Bailey's right.

Maddie: Ok guys, I will tell you 10 things Zack has done for me over the years.

me to slow dance.

my prom by having the circus perform at it.

with me at my prom, and help me have a great prom.

4. He was the only one to show up to my sweet sixteen party while everyone else was at London's Sweet 16 party.

comforted me when one of my dates or boyfriends hurt me.

always there to talk to.

me get credit in the school muscial.

is one of my closes best friends.

me from getting married to an 8 year old prince.

get thought a thought first year at Boston college by being there to talk to.

Ok I realize, that you guys are right and age doesn't matter with love.

Bailey: I knew I was right.

(Cody enters the suite to pick up Bailey for them to go get ice-cream.)

Maddie: I made my decision about my feeling for Zack, and if I will try and get him,

Cody: Ok what is your decision then.

Maddie: Cody, I want Zack as my boyfriend, I love him. And I went be in his arms. And Now I am going to go get the man I love.

Cody: Good, you decide to be with Zack.

Maddie: Yeah Cody, I love him.

Cody: Here's an extra key to get in my suite to get him. Then go get him he is in his room.

Maddie: I am leaving now to go get my man.

(Cody and bailey leave to go get ice cream. And Maddie leaves to go get Zack as her boyfriend.)

Chapter 1 part 7

(Maddie is outside of Martin Suite. And is about to go in the suite, and Get Zack as her boyfriend. Maddie unlocks the door and enters the suite. And then Maddie walks over to Zack's Bedroom Door to knock on it.)

And then Maddie knock on the bedroom door.

Zack: Who is it?

Maddie stays quiet.

Zack: I know someone there.

Maddie opens the door.

And walks in the room.

Zack: Maddie, What are doing here.

Maddie walks over to Zack and gives Zack a passionate kiss. It was there second kiss ever, Again being started by Maddie. And they stop after a couple minutes.

Zack: Maddie, Why are kissing me, if you didn't feel anything the first time.

Maddie: I am sorry Sweet Thang.

Zack: Sorry for What? O.M.G you just called me Sweet Thang.

Maddie: I am sorry for lying about how I feel about you over years.

Zack: So what are tying to say Maddie ?

Maddie: What I am trying to say is Zacky I love you, I have always loved you Zack.

Zack: I love you to Sweet Thang, And I have always have to. If you loved me, why didn't you saying at Prince Jeffry's place.

Maddie: I was scared Zack,

Zack: What were you scared of.

Maddie: I am scared of falling in love with you, and I was scared of what people think about me dating someone three years younger.

Zack: Maddie, Who cares what people think?

Maddie: I know now, not to worry what people think of you. And thanks to Cody and Baily, they help me realize that ages doesn't matter in a relationship and in love.

Zack: I told you Age doesn't matter with love.

Maddie: Ok Zack you were will for forgive me.

Zack: What does this tell you. Come Here Sweet Thang.

Maddie walks over to Zack who pulls her into his arms, to hold.

And Zack kisses Maddie with all passion he has been holding in him ever since he first saw her. Kisses lasted a couple then they broke apart.

Maddie: Zacky, I could definitely get used to this.

Zack: Good Causes it going to happen a lot now that we are together.

Maddie: Zacky Poo, Can we go down stairs down stairs and get some ice-cream, Bailey and Cody are down there to.

Zack: OK We can go get some ice cream.

Zack: I think this is start to long and happy relationship.

Zack and Maddie leave the suite holding hands and walking over to the elevator.

End of the chapter


	2. First date

Chapter 2-Maddie and Zack's first date.

Chapter 2 part 1

The Chapter starts with Zack and Cody getting ready for their dates with Maddie and Bailey respectively.

Setting-Martin Suite

Cody: Hey Zack.

Zack: What Cody?

Cody: Where are taking Maddie tonight for your guys first date.

Zack: I am probably going to take to go out to dinner first, then go to the movies and then after go get Ice Cream in the restaurant.

Cody: What restaurant are you taking Maddie to?

Zack: I am going to let her pick the restaurant.

Cody: Are you nervous Zack about to night? Cody said to Zack.

Zack: No, I am not nervous about the date with Maddie.

Cody: Why Not?

Zack: Because Cody it's Maddie, I have known her since I was 12, and I love her, she knows when I am lying to her.

Cody: Your right Zack, it's Maddie, and she knows every tick you have in your book.

Zack then leaves his bedroom and goes takes a shower to get ready for him and Maddie's date. After the shower, he puts on deodorant, and colon, and the shirt he whore the shirt Maddie loves. Zack then goes back in his room where Cody is so that he and Cody can finish there conversation.

Cody: Did you finish getting ready for your date with Maddie?Zack: Yeah, I am finished.

Cody: Zack, Mom won't be home until Next week, so me, and you have the whole suite to our : Cody, I might have Maddie sleep over tonight after are date, and we might watch a movie, I was wondering if you and Bailey won't to watch the movie with us after your : Zack, How Happy are you that the girls(Maddie and Bailey) are living only one suites over.

Zack:(Zack has the biggest smile ever on his face) Yeah I am excited that my girlfriend is living only one suite over.

Cody: Come On Zack we have to pick up the girls are there suite.

Chapter 2 part 2

Setting in the chapter 2 part 2 is in Maddie and Bailey's suite.

Maddie and Bailey share a suite, Maddie still works at the hotel, and Bailey also works at the Candy counter now with Maddie. Bailey's Parents send her Money every month for food and rent for the hotel. Bailey decide to stay this summer Maddie, so that she can stay with her friends (Maddie, London, and Zack), and so she can spend the summer with Cody. Maddie decided to move in the hotel, this summer, so that she doesn't have to listen to her parents fight. And since a couple days ago she decide to stay there to be close to Zack. This part of Chapter shows Maddie and Bailey getting ready for there date with there boyfriends ( Zack and Cody). This part takes place at the same time as Part 1.

Bailey: Maddie are you excited to be going out on your first date with ZackMaddie: Yeah, I am excited to be going out on my first date with Zack.

Bailey: Maddie, Thank you for letting me stay with you this summer, so that I can stay and hang out with my friends London, Zack and you. And so I can spend time with Cody.

Maddie: Your welcome Bailey, it would be my honor if you come and live with me, me and you have a lot in come, like are boyfriends are brothers. Yeah, And I think of you as my little sister.

Bailey: Where is Zack taking to tonight?

Maddie: I don't know where he is taking me, we are probably going to dinner, dancing, a movie, and dessert. Where is Cody taking you out?

Bailey: I don't know where Cody is taking me tonight, I hope we go see a movie or something, or do something romantic.

Bailey: Maddie, Are you nervous about your first date with Zack ?

Maddie: Bailey, I am not nervous about my date with Zack, because I have known Zack for past four years, I don't have to be nervous, and try to impress him, it's Zack he's love me since he was 12 anyway.

Bailey: Maddie, what are you going to wear to your date with Zack?

Maddie: I am going to probably wear a t-shirt and jeans.

Bailey: Why aren't you going to look like a princess.

Maddie: Bailey, Zack seen me as princess, and not as clown, and he always thinks I am beautiful, and I don't have to look nice to impress my Zack.

Maddie then goes into the bathroom and took a shower, and then she went into hers and Bailey's bedroom and got changed into Zack's favorite shirt she wore.

Bailey: Maddie, are you done getting ready, the boys (Zack and Cody) are going to be here soon to pick us up.

Maddie: Yeah I ready, and I am excited to go out on my first official date with Zack.

Bailey: I am happy, that you finally have your prince and knight and shining armor.

Maddie: Bailey, I am happy that I finally opened my heart to the idea of Zack and Me being together. I am happy that I am finally with my prince. I am surprised that me and Zack are together, I am happy that I have Zack as my boyfriend now.

Then Maddie and Bailey Hear the door ! Knock!

Bailey Opens the door.

Bailey: Hello Codes.

Cody: Hay Bailey. Then Cody put his arms around Bailey, and pulls her into a big bear hug. Then they both lean in and Cody gives Bailey a deepen passionate kiss. Bailey deepen it by putting his arms around Cody's neck.

Then Zack walks into the girls suite and pulls Maddie into a hug, and gave Maddie a passion it Kiss. Maddie deepen it by putting her hands on Zack's neck. After a few minutes they break apart.

Maddie: Hey Baby.

Zack: Hey Sweet Thang, I love you.

Maddie: I love you too, Zackie.

Zack: Come one lets go on our first official date.

Maddie: Ok Zack. Maddie then grabs Zack's hands and then they walk out of the room. Then they walk into the elevator.

Chapter 2 part 3

Setting for Chapter 2 part 3 are Tipton Restaurant, Lobby, the elevator. And finally Maddie's car.

Part 3 starts with Zack and Maddie in the elevator to go there date.

Maddie: Zack where are we going on our date. Zack: Where going to restaurant in hotel, and then after we are going to the movies. I said While holding Maddie's Hand.

Zack: I am happy that you finally decide to have me as your boyfriend so that me and you can finally date.

Maddie: I am happy that you didn't give up on me.

Zack: I told you Maddie I was going to wait for you, and not give up until you were finally. Zack said that with a big smile on his then Me and Maddie walk in to the lobby.

Zack: Maddie can you wait in the lobby, while I go into the restaurant and see there are any table available.

Maddie: Yeah, I'll wait here.

Zack: Good, I'll call you when I get a table.

Zack then walked into the restaurant, and then grab a rose for Maddie, and Maddie favorite Candy bar. And Then Zack walked up to Patrick.

Patrick: What do you want Zack?

Zack: Patrick I was wondering if there were any tables open tonight that aren't booked yet.

Patrick: When do want the Table Zack?Zack: I need the table right now for my date.

Patrick: Who's your date.

Zack: None of your Business Patrick.

Patrick: Fine you won't tell me, then fine you get your table. And then Zack gets on his hands and kneels and bugs Patrick for the table.

Zack: Patrick, I really need this table for my date, I'll do anything.

Patrick: NoZack: Patrick, I really care about this girl, I want to impress her.

Patrick: Fine Zack, Let me seat you at your table.

Zack: Thanks Patrick, I promise I make it up to you.

Then Patrick Brought me over to table outside of the restaurant. And then he handed me, a menus. And then walked back over to his Poteau.

And then Zack took out his cell phone and called Maddie phone.

Zack: Sweet Thang, the table is ready.

Maddie: Zack, where is your table in restaurant?

Zack: It's in the outside part of the restaurant. I am near the entrance to the store.

Maddie: I'll be there in a few Minutes.

Maddie then leaves the lobby, from the couch, and walks over to the restaurant and enters the restaurant.

Chapter 2 Part 4

Maddie then Walking into the restaurant, and walks thought the inside of the restaurant. And into the outside part. And then She walks bye Patrick who is standing at his usual post.

Patrick: Candy counter girl, your supposed to stop at the my spot, and ask me if there is a table is available.

Maddie: My names is Maddie, don't you remember my name, I have worked here as long as you.

Patrick: What ever candy girl?

Zack then walks up to counter.

Zack: Is There problem here Patrick.

Patrick: No, I am just telling Maddie she has to : Why does she have to leave?

Patrick: There aren't any more tables available tonight.

Zack: She doesn't have to leave, because she's my girlfriend, and she is one that I am having dinner with.

Patrick Looked at me with Mad look at me.

Patrick: Zack, your girlfriend and date is the Candy counter girl.

Zack: Yeah, Maddie is my girlfriend and I care about her. And you got problem with Maddie, Patrick. Then I will kick your ass.

Maddie: Yes, I am with Zack now, and he loves me.

Patrick: Fine what ever, I don't care anymore that the two people I hate at this hotel are now in love with each other.

Zack: And it is none of your Business Patrick, about what me and Maddie date.

Zack then grabbed Maddie's hand and walked her to the table. And pull her chair out for her, and push her in. And then the waitress comes over and hands us, the menu. The waiter is Larry. He is new here.

Larry: Hey Maddie, Who yours date?

Maddie: Larry, This Zack Martin, he is my boyfriend.

Larry: You'd go out with some kid, and you won't go out with me.

Zack: Hey Larry, I care about Maddie, and I have waited 4 year, for some new guy to seal her away from me.

Larry: She would rather go out with a college guy, then you.

Maddie: Larry, I told you before, I don't have any feeling for you. Larry: Fine what ever go out with this kid. Would you guys like to start with something to drink?

Zack: I would like a : Fine Dork, And Maddie what would you like beautiful? He says with a smile to Maddie. Zack is looking with a mad ass face at Larry.

Maddie: I would like a sprite also.

Larry: Ok, Beautiful.

Maddie: Shut up Larry, Get us our drinks. Maddie said with a pissed face. Larry then walks back into the kitchen.

Zack: What an ass whole? I think if he hits on you again while I am here, then I am going to punch him. Zack said with smile to Maddie.

Maddie: Zack he isn't worst worth your time, I am with you not him and I care about you ten times more then him.

Zack: Maddie, When did here start working here, and when did he start flirting with you. Zack said with serious face.

Maddie: Zack, He has hired while I was gone visiting you guys on the S.S Tipton. And he started flirting with me a day after I came back.

Zack: So you didn't say yes to him, because you were thinking about Me. Zack said with the biggest smile.

Maddie: Yes, I will admit, I thought he was a little cute. And I didn't say yes when he asked me, because I couldn't stop thinking about you and then that sweet good short kiss that we had at Prince Jeffry place. Maddie said while smiling at her boyfriend Zack. Zack then smiled back, thinking that O my god Maddie gave up a chance for a cute smart guy who was her age, so that me and her can go out.

Zack: Maddie, it means a lot to me that you decide to go out with me, instead of Larry.

Maddie: Zack, of course I would pick you over Larry, because I known you longer, I was starting to fall for you at the time. And your cute then him, and I decide that I wouldn't date anybody until you get back, and see you and talk with you. Maddie said grabbing Zack's hand, and holding it very tight.

Zack said with smile: Maddie, so your what trying tell me is that thanks to Larry, you ended up waiting for me to come home.

Maddie: Yeah, so Larry help me decide to wait then date the first guy, who hit me when I first got home. I decide I would wait for my you to get home.

Larry then came back with our drinks.

Larry: Her you guys, here are your drinks.

Zack: Thanks Larry.

Larry: Are you guys ready to order?

Zack: Are you ready to order beautiful? Zack said smiling while turning to look at Maddie.

Maddie: Yeah Zackie lets order.

Zack: Yes, Where ready to order : What would you guys like?

Zack: I would like a Bacon Cheese Burger with fries. And my Sweet Thang and date would like the same : Your food will be here in a few minute.

Maddie: I didn't go out with you Larry 4 months ago, because I was in love with the man next you, and you wouldn't stop bugging me, and your a creep.

Larry then runs back into Kitchen mad about what he just heard.

Maddie: Good he's gone.

Zack said confused: Maddie, you didn't go out with him because he wouldn't stop begging me, what about me, I wouldn't stop flirting with you, before I left last September. Zack said with his Smile changing into.

Maddie: Zack, That's different I thought you were cute when flirting with me, and I always blushed when you called me "Sweet Thang", And you weren't a creep. And I was falling for you. She said leaning in to kiss Zack, Zack then moved in and there lips met. And after 5 minutes they brook apart. And Maddie said with a smile. And your make a better boyfriend for me.

Zack: I knew, I always would.

Maddie: Zack, I really am having fun. And then Maddie said to Zack: Zack do want go dance over in the ballroom.

Zack: Yeah I would love to dance with you. Zack then got up from table, and walked over to Maddie, and grabbed her hand, then escorted Maddie to the Dance floor. And they start dancing and Maddie puts her on Zack's Shoulder. Zack then whispered to Maddie: I am teller then you now, Baby. I am stronger then now Baby, I am more mature now Baby.

And then Maddie says to Zack: Zack, This is one the best nights of my life, I am happy that you are my boyfriend now, And also having a great night tonight.

Zack says to Maddie: Maddie, You made me the happiest right now, because I am now your boyfriend, I will man up for you now.

Maddie: Your so sweet.

Zack then starts singing in Maddie's ear. And then after the song they walk back to there table in the restaurant. And then They sit down and eat there food. As They Talk about there relationship. And then Larry, Comes with the check. And Zack pays the bill. And doesn't leave a : Why didn't you leave Larry a tip?

Zack: No, Sleaze ball is going to hit and Flirt with my date, my girlfriend, my best friend, my true love, and finally my everything. Maddie then smiled up at Zack.

Maddie: Zack, I didn't realized I mean that much to : I really do care about you, you are all those thing I : And Zack, your my everything to. I want to be with for you for you maybe as yet. Zack, I know I made the right decision, because early when I was working at candy counter, I saw a old couple check-in. And the old woman came over to me and said: "My husband surprised me with this trip" the elderly woman was saying " It's our fiftieth anniversary and he's still surprising me with things like this" The woman was holding the old guy's hand. I look at the couple. That could be you and Zack someday, my brain thought before I could stop it. Well its true, my brain continued, he's always surprising you he's not going to stop even when your that age. And asked her what age difference between the couple is? And the elderly woman said there age difference is 3 years. In my mine I am still thinking O my god, that's could me and Zack in the future. Zack: Why didn't you tell me early, that you saw a couple today, that resembles us. Maddie: I wanted to wait for the right moment.

Zack: Come on, lets go to Movies now.

Maddie: Zack, What movie are we going to go see.

Zack, forget to see what was playing today.

Zack: I was going to let you pick.

Maddie: I will pick something that we will both like.

Then left for the lobby, and then they left to go to the Movies.

Chapter 2 part 5

When they arrived at the Movie Theater. Zack was holding Maddie's hand, and has arms around her while they walk back to the theater.

Maddie: "How about Deep Space attack ?" She pointed to a nearby poster of two guys and an alien wearing shades. "I hear it's supposed to be good, it's about two space bounty hunters and a wise cracking alien space cop"

"You want to see Deep Space attack ?" Zack asked amazed. "I've wanted to see that for ages but Cody's to much of a woos, I never imagined that you wanted to go see that."

Maddie: Zack I love action-movie, and it is also a romantic Comedy.

Zack: Come lets go get our tickets, Zack waited in line for 5 minutes.

Zack: 2 tickets for Deep Space ticket person: That will be twenty dollars.

Zack then hands the money for the tickets.

Zack then walks back over to Maddie, and put his arm around Maddie, and grabbed her hand, as they walked over to the concession stand line. Zack's holding Maddie in his arms while they are in line, While in line Zack is talking to Maddie about there relationship.

Maddie: Zack I to know why you wanted me as your first really girlfriend, then any other girl on the planet?

Zack: "Maddie" He said smiling, "You know what I mean, loads of girls have asked me out, but why have second best when I want you?"

"I'm not sure" She half whispered.

"It's because you're the most beautiful girl in the world Maddie, your smart, and fun and lovely, and did I mention your beautiful?" He looked at her seriously. "I just want one chance to show you how great we could be together, I swear Maddie in a few years time a three year age gap means nothing, I know loads of guys parents who are three years apart.

Maddie: Zack, Your always so sweet to me. And I know now that the age shouldn't matter.

Zack: Because I love you and care about you.

Zack now is standing at the counter at the movie's.

Concession stand worker: What would you like?

Zack: I would like, a large popcorn, and Large Sprite.

Concession stand worker: That will be the 12:50

Zack Handed the money, and then grabbed the popcorn, and sprite. And walked back over to his girlfriend. And grabbed Maddie's hand, as they walk to there theater. Maddie picks the seats. They found their seats and sat down, Zack immediately going for the popcorn.

Maddie smiled. "I hope they have some good trailers" She said as she watched him.

"mmm" Zack agreed with a mouthful of popcorn.

The lights started to dim and a few stragglers took their seats. Maddie moved as close to Zack as she could in her seat. Zack took the hint and put his arm around her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

She's so pretty, Zack thought not concentrating on the screen at all.

"Thanks for taking me out Zack" Maddie whispered.

"No problem, Baby" He whispered back.

"I'm having a really great time"

"Me too"

"Hey could you guys shut up!" A large guy in the seat behind them said crossly. "Some of us are trying to watch the movie!"

"Sorry" Maddie said meekly, sliding down in her seat as Zack did the same next to her. They looked at each other and put their hands over their mouths to stop from laughing.

Maddie: Zack I love you.

Zack: I love you too, as he started to Make-out his girlfriend.

Two hours later the movie ended. Zack stretched out in his seat as the lights in the theatre came up and looked over to Maddie who was doing the same.

"Great movie" He said standing and holding out one hand towards Maddie, who took it and stood beside him.

"Yeah, proves they can still make action movies the way they used to" She said as they walked hand in hand out of the movie theatre. And walked thought the lobby.

Maddie: Zack, Time to go home.

Zack: I love you.

Maddie: I love you too, Zackie.

Zack: Can you come over tonight to suite so that we can cuddle, and talk and Make-out.

Maddie: Sure I'll come over tonight for us to spend the night cuddling and snuggling each other.

Chapter 2 Part 6

Maddie is lying in Zack's arms,

Maddie: Zack, I love lying in your arms.

Zack: Yeah, I really do like holding in my : Zack, I love you, And I can totally get used to this.

She was unable to continue her train of thought as Zack's lips came crashing into hers. They were soft and Maddie was lost in his world as he hungrily kissed her with more passion that she could have imagined. She leaned into him, enjoying the new sensations that he was bringing out in her.

"Oh Zack" She whispered into his mouth as they briefly paused for breath before he consumed her once again. She moved her hands underneath his jacket to his shirt desperate to feel closer to him. She felt his hands sliding down to her side and waist as he leaned against her. Zack could barely believe what he was doing. The taste of her strawberry lip-gloss and her beautiful scent intoxicated him and he longed for more. He moved his hands down to her waist and leaned towards her lying her down on the couch as he moved beside her. He knew that this wouldn't go any further tonight but after three years of having to hold back his body was taking control, and in any case, he noted when at last his brain kicked in, she wasn't stopping him. Zack wasn't acting much like a kid anymore, Maddie noticed as Zack lay her down and slide up besides her moving his hands up her waist and holding her closely. His hands were firm against her and she felt safe and comfortable with him. She moved her hands up to his hair and ran her hands through it. Zack stopped kissing her and just looked into her eyes. He couldn't believe his luck, he was actually kissing Maddie! She was here, lying in his arms, on his couch, in his home and it was real. Maddie almost giggled as Zack stared at her and ruffled his hair from embarrassment.

"Your amazing Maddie" Zack whispered as his eyes took her in. He desperately wanted to remember this for as long as possible. Maddie blushed.

"Only in your eyes"

"I wish that I could make everyone see how great you are" Zack said, holding onto her hand and watching as he moved his thumb over hers,

"but then you'd meet some fantastically rich, intelligent guy and he'd take you away from me" He looked up at her. "and then I don't know what I'd do" "Zack, no matter where I go in the future, you'll always be s part of my life"

Zack : thanks' Maddie let's go to bed.

The end of Chapter

Chapter 3 will be up next week or so.


End file.
